


Coudrons and Brooms

by MiraculousFiction



Category: Majo no Takkyuubin | Kiki's Delivery Service, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-22 00:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14925890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousFiction/pseuds/MiraculousFiction
Summary: This is a Kiki's Delivery Service AU, featuring Marinette as a recently turned 13 year old witch that leaves home to find a town to train in for a year. She finds one full of other witches and wizards in training that have all become friends and have friendly competition and she decides to stay and train with them. Rated T for language and suggestive scenes in future chapters.





	Coudrons and Brooms

**Author's Note:**

> I write to improve, so any constructive criticism and/or suggestions would be very much appreciated! I hope you all enjoy!

Marinette’s thirteenth birthday had come at last. She was lucky this year. Her birthday was on the day of the full moon, and it was predicted to be a clear night. The perfect conditions for the party that night.

The bluenette was frantically packing her bag full of clothes and tools of her trade. Mostly potion making ingredients. That was her skill, after all. Tikki strolled into the room, pausing beside Marinette’s bag to watch her fill it almost to bursting. “Do you really need so much stuff, Marinette?” The calico jumped up onto Marinette’s shoulder, balancing carefully then draping herself over her witch’s shoulders.

“Of course, Tikki. I can’t wear the same dress every day of my life, and I also need as many of my potion making ingredients as I can carry to make sure I have everything i need to get started!” Marinette paused her packing and gently scratched her familiar behind the ear, causing the cat to purr loudly into her ear.

“Just make sure not to fall off your broom when we leave, ok?” Tikki nuzzled her head against Marinette’s hand, then laid her head down on her paws as Marinette finished packing and struggled to close her bag.

The party that night was full of color and fun. Marinette had put on her simple dark red dress. Her mother had tried to convince her to wear the black color that “witches have worn for centuries”, but Marinette was adamant she didn’t want to be like everyone else.

Her parents were there, so was her grandmother, uncle, and her cousin Bridgette, who had just finished her year of training and come home to see the family before she went back to her town. Her childhood friends were also there to cheer her on and wish her luck. Bridgette was prepping Marinette for her trip, giving her all the advice she could possibly think of for when Marinette foudn a town.

“It doesn’t matter if you find a town with a resident witch or not, most towns are happy to have multiple witches and wizards around, especially if they have various skills. Back in my town there was–”

“I know, Felix. You talk about him all the time.”

“Yeah, he’s so cool. I can’t wait to get back and see him again. But he wasn’t the only one. There were plenty of other witches and wizards there as well. It made things fun. We have friendly competitions to see how everyone is progressing. It really helps build your magic if there’s someone there to lean on and support you.”

“Thanks Bridgette, I’ll keep that in mind.” It was almost midnight, so Marinette made her rounds through the party, hugging her family and friends close as she prepared to leave.

“Are you sure you’re ready to go tonight? You can always wait until next month.” Sabine had a worried look on her face as she hugged her daughter close.

“I’m ready for this, Maman! Don’t worry. I promise I’ll write as soon as I settle down in a town.”

Sabine nodded and kissed her daughter on her cheek and let Tom come forward to hug his daughter as well.

“Be careful out there, Marinette.”

“I will, I promise. Wish me luck!”

Everyone cheered as Marinette mounted her broom. Tikki hopped up on Marinette’s lap and laid down. The lantern on the front of her broom to light her way swayed from side to side as Marinette slowly began to lift into the air. After a moment to find her balance with the massive bag strapped on her back and resting on the back of her broom, she waved goodbye, blowing her friends and family a kiss, then ushered her broom to fly away.

As the town got smaller, she had a bitter sweet feeling in the pit of her stomach. She was going to miss her family, but she was excited to begin her newest adventure.

“We’re on our way, Tikki.”


End file.
